


" let's run away together " - genderbent jedams

by yumyumthomasjefferson



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Genderswap, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumyumthomasjefferson/pseuds/yumyumthomasjefferson
Summary: uhoops john adams and thomas jefferson are actually girls nowthey wanna date but everyone is like nahso they run away





	" let's run away together " - genderbent jedams

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 1,258 words
> 
> request for: -siinpapii- on wattpad
> 
> first pride month request is done!!! it really actually sucks cause i suck at writing genderbent stuff  
> but if anyone needs a quick name guide then uh
> 
> tonia - thomas  
> joan - john  
> matthew - martha  
> petra - peter  
> john - jane  
> alexandra - alexander  
> helen - hercules  
> gloria - gilbert aka lafayette
> 
> uhh and i think that's it!!

tonia ran down the castle hallways, trying not to trip on her long dress. everyone could hear the loud noises her shoes made as she ran.

"im going to be late..." tonia grumbled to herself. she was supposed to be having brunch with prince matthew. but she had overslept and was running late.

tonia bursts into the room, everyone quickly staring at her. she lightly blushed out of embarrassment.

"uh.... sorry im late. i overslept." tonia mumbled softly. she sat inbetween her mother and the prince.

queen petra, tonia's mother, kicked her from under the table. she would get yelles at later for this.

matthew flashed a soft smile as he looked over at the princess. "it's fine, princess. we all oversleep sometimes."

tonia rolled her eyes at the prince. it was sweet, but not very helpful. she took a piece of toast and some fruit.

her father, king john, was sitting at the head of the table, next to matthew's father. "we had an announcement, which is why we gathered you here. we have decided to form an arranged marriage between princess tonia and prince matthew." john said.

tonia's eyes widened. she almost spit out her food. she didn't want to be in an arranged marriage. especially not with prince matthew. 

"what?!" tonia said.

"i said-"

"i know what you said. but why?!" 

king john sighed. "tonia, you've turned down every prince that has had any interest in you. we had to step in. besides, matthew is a wonderful young gentleman."

tonia groaned. "i don't want to get married!" she said.

john shrugged. "too bad young lady. the wedding is in one month."

tonia looked down and glared at her food. she didn't eat much or say much for the rest of the meal.

afterwards, tonia went out to the garden, in hopes of relaxing. she took her violin with her and soon she was playing a beautiful melody.

a few moments later, someone came up behind tonia. "what are you doing here, princess?"

tonia jumped and set her violin down. she turned around and was relieved to see it was just joan, a knight. 

you see, joan and tonia have a secret relationship. which is one of the big reasons tonia doesn't want to get married. but if anyone would find out about this secret relationship, joan would most likely be killed.

anyways. 

"joan, what have i told you? when no one is around, you can just call me tonia." she said, giggling softly.

joan chuckled and kissed tonia's cheek. "i know, i know. but calling you princess is fun."

tonia rolled her eyes. "whatever. dork."

"but seriously. why are you here? you only come here when something is wrong." joan said.

tonia sighed. "my parents made an arranged marriage for me. im supposed to marry prince matthew in one month. and then im supposed to move to his kingdom and be his queen when he becomes the king." she said. "but i don't want that! i want to stay here, with you!"

joan frowned. she pulled tonia close to her. "oh baby.... im so sorry...." she said.

tonia shrugged. "there's nothing you can do about it." she stood up, putting her violin away. "i have to go. but can you come to my room tonight?"

joan nodded. "ill be there at 9:00."

tonia smiled and kisses joan's forehead. "ill see you then."

⊱ ──── 《∘◦☹◦∘》 ──── ⊰

9:00 came quickly for joan. not so much for tonia.

but, eventually, tonia heard a small knock comung from her door. she ran over and opened it, only to find joan holding a small candle. the candle seemed to be the only light in that entire hallway.

tonia moved out of the way and allowed joan in. she shut the door behind her.

joan put the candle next to tonia's candle on a dresser and then sat on the bed. "i was thinking about what you had told me earlier."

tonia sat next to joan. "and? there's no way around it." she sighed and laid against joan.

"actually... maybe there is." joan said. "what if we ran away together? we can run into the woods and find some elves to live with or something."

tonia sat up. "we couldn't do that! what if they would catch us? or what if we couldn't find any elves?"

joan sighed. "tonia, i know it's risky. but that's the best plan we've got. would you rather go and marry prince matthew?"

tonia held joan's hand. "i guess not... but how would we even pull it off?" she asked. "knights are always guarding the castle."

joan kissed tonia's cheek. "don't worry about that. i have it all figured out. but we are leaving tommorrow night." she said, standing up.

tonia stood up as well, hugging joan close to her chest.

"tonia, i am being suffocated with your tits. can you please let go of me?" joan mumbled.

tonia blushed darkly, letting joan go. "of course. my bad." she said.

joan chuckled. "it's fine, darling. I'll see you tommorrow night." and with that, joan left for the night.

⊱ ──── 《∘◦☹◦∘》 ──── ⊰

the next day seemed to drag on forever for both women. but soon enough, nightime came.

joan and tonia met in the garden, and from there, joan snuck tonia off of the palace grounds and into the enchanted forest.

tonia held onto joan's hand tightly. "now what? it's dark and scary.... let's just go back." tonia whimpered.

joan picked tonia up. "we can't. we must move forward. i promise you, we are safe. let's just find an empty cave to stay in for the night."

soon enough, joan found an empty cave for the two of them. shet set tonia down and made a small bed out of leaves.

tonia laid down. it wasn't the most comfortable, but it was better than nothing. she clung onto joan, who had just laid down next to her.

the two barely got any sleep that night.

but as the sun rose in the sky, tonia hear tiny footsteps. she quickly sat up, looking around. "who's there?!" she yelled, which woke up joan.

four elves popped out from behind a rock. they all laughed and giggled at the princess.

"who are you?" tonia asked.

"im alexandra. that's joan." the first elf said, pointing at an elf with curly hair and freckles.

"that's gloria. you can call her lafayette though." alexandra said, pointing to an elf that looked a lot like tonia.

"and the last one is helen." alexandra pointed to the last elf there.

"oh! well im princess tonia jefferson. and this is my knight, and girlfriend, joan adams." tonia said, standing up. joan stood up next to her.

"why are you all the way out here, princess? you belong back at the castle." helen said, staring up at the princess.

"well, my parents are trying to force me to marry this prince. so we ran away. but now we have no where to stay." tonia said.

"you can stay with us!" lafayette said. "right alex?" 

alexandra shrugged. "i guess so.... come on!"

and from that day forward, tonia and joan lived a happy life with the elves in the forest.

in the kingdom, no one was ever really sure what happened to the princess. most people forgot about her within a few months.

prince matthew never married anyone, and died a year or two later. some say it was from a broken heart.

but tonia and joan never, ever returned to the kingdom.  
and they lived happily ever after.

the end


End file.
